


Reason

by MachineQueen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, Fluff, Hubert being protective, M/M, confused Ferdinand, minor hurt/comfort, pegasus taming, war trauma (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineQueen/pseuds/MachineQueen
Summary: Ferdinand is tasked with taming a pegasus that hates him. Hubert is on hand to witness his failure. Their only hope is to try and work together.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 26
Kudos: 310
Collections: Sun & Moon 《Ferdibert》





	Reason

“This, my dear, is the finest apple in all of Garreg Mach. Sweet, juicy with a magnificent crunch! You can have it, if you just let me come a little closer…”

Ferdinand inched forwards, boots rustling against the hay-lined floor of the pegasus enclosure. The pegasus eyed both the apple and Ferdinand apprehensively. She was a wretched, blood stained mess of a creature. But she had two working wings, which was why Byleth had decided they should take her back to Garreg Mach. An addition to the sky patrol would make them all feel a little safer while they slept. 

Ferdinand took another step, ready to withdraw should his fingers be in any danger. The pegasus sniffed, ears pricked with interest. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as difficult as he thought.

Delicately, wings ruffling in the breeze, she accepted the apple. 

“Good girl,” said Ferdinand. While she crunched, he lifted the halter he held in his other hand and began to loop it around the pegasus...

A mistake. With a snort, she reared up and away, bucking like mad and flapping her great white wings. Ferdinand coughed as loose hay was blown into his face and took several hurried paces back. 

The pegasus squealed and writhed her head until the loose halter slid off. Her crazed eyes found Ferdinand’s. Knowing when he was beaten, Ferdinand made a run for it, neatly leaping the metal barriers surrounding the stall. She was chained to the ground so she couldn’t fly at him but she was doing her best, wings beating, chain rattling as it was pulled taut. There was no doubt about it: this pegasus wanted him dead.

Ferdinand tried to catch his breath, heart hammering. Pegasi were bred for war but he’d never had any equine take against him in such a way. Usually apples were a sufficient bribe for good behaviour. 

“It’s going well then.”

Ferdinand jumped and twisted, hand automatically flying out to grasp for a weapon. As soon as he recognised the familiar dark figure, he dropped his hand. 

“H-Hubert! It is extremely rude to sneak up on people!”

“It wasn’t my intention to sneak. You merely weren’t paying attention.”

As if the day needed to get any worse. Hubert, of all people, would show up in time to see Ferdinand running for his life from the feral beast he’d foolishly told Byleth that he could tame. _Consider it done,_ he had said. _She will be fine once she is used to us,_ he had said__

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Once again, he had been hung by his own foolish mouth. He really needed to stop giving Hubert (and everyone else) new things to tease him about.

“Should you be wasting more time on this?” asked Hubert. “It likely knows we killed its master and is bent on revenge.”

Ferdinand scoffed. “That is ridiculous. Pegasi are pure, noble creatures. They have no concept of revenge.”

The pegasus let out a long snort. It had stopped pulling at the chain but its wings were still spread, ready for a follow up attack. 

“This one does.”

“Nonsense!”

Hubert looked him up and down, tutted and then reached out to him with a gloved hand. Ferdinand opened his mouth to snap out an enquiry as to what he thought he was doing. But stopped when Hubert began to extract stray pieces of hay from his hair, flicking them away one by one. Hubert's fingers were very careful, threading lightly through Ferdinand's curls with an unexpected gentleness. Ferdinand couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him. 

Hubert paused. "Are you well?" 

"... I am fine," said Ferdinand, hoping his voice only sounded tremulous to his own ears. His response was hardly poetry but better than saying Please don't stop touching me. 

"You need a good grooming, almost as much as the horse does.”

Ferdinand struggled with being indignant and being quiet in the hope that this rare attention might last a bit longer. Hubert dragged his fingers through his hair a couple more times, thorough in both his intended purpose and making Ferdinand’s heart squeeze in a way that didn’t feel all together healthy.

What was wrong with him lately? Maybe the war was making him crazy. Or maybe he just wanted to be touched by someone who wasn't trying to kill him. Still, that didn’t explain why this type of thought only seemed to happen around Hubert.

What made it worse was that as far as he could tell, Hubert only loved three things: Edelgard, coffee and smiting the enemy with dark magic. 

"There. You are at least presentable," Hubert said as he brushed away the last of the hay. 

"For what, pray tell? Was there something Edelgard needed from me?”

"Ah, not at present. I came to see if you might care for a tea break?"

"Oh! If you are not careful, I might begin to suspect you like me.”

"Suspect all you like. No one will ever believe you."

Ferdinand tilted his head, opened his mouth to protest and then caught the gleam in Hubert’s eye. He was joking. That was something he’d only started to do recently and Ferdinand was still getting used to it. 

“Unfortunately, I must decline any offer of tea until this task is done. I must get the pegasus groomed, saddled and bridled before nightfall.”

They both looked at the uncooperative creature. She still had her wings raised threateningly and a wild look in her eyes. The chances of Ferdinand persuading her to comply with this flawless plan seemed slim. 

“Then perhaps you would like some help?”

“Hubert…” Ferdinand struggled to be tactful and promptly gave up. “You and horses do not always end up on the best of terms.”

Ferdinand’s horse never missed an opportunity to try and bite Hubert. Usually, she was a well behaved mount with impeccable manners. But one look at Hubert had her snapping her teeth or kicking out her hind legs. The mage usually had the good sense to keep out of her way. 

“Maybe if I try and go near it, it will decide that it much prefers you.”

“I fail to see how frightening her more is going to help matters.”

“Surely I could assist in some way?”

Ferdinand thought on it. “Here. Take the halter. You know how to get it on the pegasus, yes? I’ll distract her. You sneak from the other direction and put this on.”

At least that way Hubert would be playing to his strengths. Sneaking up on pegasi was not usually a good idea but Ferdinand had exhausted all other options. He was desperate enough to accept help from Hubert, for goodness sake!

Hubert took the halter and immediately held it upside down. Ferdinand began to wonder at the wisdom in his plan. 

“Were you even paying attention when you were on stable duty?”

“Mostly I was passing items to my assistant and trying not to get kicked.”

But to his credit, Hubert righted the halter and located the buckle. It wasn’t a dazzling display of competency but Ferdinand would take it. As he seemed ready, Ferdinand reached into his bag of horse goodies. There were only carrots left; he had wasted his only apple on another failure. 

The pegasus sniffed. Ferdinand had caught her interest with the food. Her wings relaxed a little and she stepped forwards. 

Meanwhile, Hubert approached from the other side. 

"See? The food means we want to be friends!" 

Ferdinand caught Hubert rolling his eyes but he wasn't about to let it discourage him. 

"Wouldn't you like us to clean you up and let you out to fly? We can do that if we're friends."

More sniffing. Tentative fluttering. 

Hubert was close. As the pegasus leaned forward to accept the carrot, he brushed against her neck in an attempt to slip on the halter. 

That was enough for her to let out an outraged cry and charge forwards, directly at Ferdinand. Her head knocked against his shoulder as she snapped at him. In his haste to avoid her teeth, Ferdinand tripped and sent himself careening to the ground. It occurred to him that the view he had now, of stomping hooves, was one he'd delivered to many of his foes in the midst of battle. 

He rolled to avoid the onslaught and cracked his head against the metal of the enclosure barrier. 

_In all fairness, I deserved that for setting Hubert on her,_ thought Ferdinand. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ _“Ferdinand!”_ _

_ _The last thing he saw before his conscious faded was Hubert racing to put himself between Ferdinand and the raging pegasus._ _

_ _ _Edelgard will kill us if we die like this,_ he thought. And then he was gone. _ _

_ _ _ _xxx_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ferdinand came round gradually. His head ached something terrible but otherwise he seemed only lightly bruised. Luckily for him, the pegasus had only knocked him over. Being kicked in the head by a moody pegasus was not how he wished to depart from this mortal coil._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Someone was talking. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I know Ferdinand is ridiculous but he means well. You will get used to his audacious loudness."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ferdinand groaned as he sat up. The light felt fuzzy. Ah, a nice concussion. It had been a whole three weeks so it was about time for him to suffer another one. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I am not loud!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Back with us, then?" _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ferdinand expected 'us' to be Hubert plus one healer. He did not expect it to be Hubert and the pegasus. They seemed to have formed an alliance while he was unconscious. The purpose of the alliance was probably to annoy him, which they had already succeeded at. Hubert had even managed to slide the halter over her face - meaning they would be able to rope her up in the stall for grooming.The two of them stood side by side, the pegasus now the very picture of relaxation. Hubert gave her a cautious pat on the side of her neck and she didn't so much as startle. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Maybe the pegasus thought she’d killed Ferdinand once and for all and was enjoying the victory._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"We came to an… understanding," Hubert said. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Typical! I could have been dead on the ground and you are just… feeding the pegasus carrots!"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Ferdinand, I've seen you take far harder hits and survive. You're not even bleeding. The fall just knocked you out for a couple of minutes."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ferdinand huffed. That was true enough but it was the principal of the thing! The pegasus eyed him with obvious disdain but gave Hubert an affectionate headbutt. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I see you have made friends while I was unconscious.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ferdinand can't keep the resentment out of his voice. He'd tried for hours to get this damn pegasus calm. For Hubert to do it on his first try was insulting. Not to mention extremely unfair. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Did you bewitch her with your dark magic?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hubert looked faintly disgusted. “Why would I waste time learning a spell to bewitch horses? I merely laid out some ground rules. Such as threatening to turn her into glue if she tries to kick you again.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He scratched along the pegasus's muzzle and she leaned happily into his hand. It was like looking at a completely different animal. Pegasi were emotionally sensitive - maybe she'd been picking up on Ferdinand's anxiety which was why she wouldn't calm. But whatever she'd sensed in Hubert she seemed to like very much. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"What a pair you make! The Emperor’s right hand and his bloody pegasus, casting terror wherever they turn.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ferdinand got shakily to his feet, dusting the hay from his breeches. He wobbled but managed to regain his footing. Maybe he’d hit his head harder than he thought. Hubert frowned and dropped the pegasus halter in favour of coming closer to him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Here.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ferdinand let Hubert put an arm round his shoulders and guide him out of the stall and to a nearby workbench so he could sit down. Hubert's touch was far more calming than Ferdinand was expecting. Ferdinand couldn't stop himself leaning into the warmth of the mage’s presence. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hands in his hair again. It really did feel nice…_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Ouch!” he protested as Hubert located the lump on his head and gave it an investigative prod._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Glancing at Ferdinand, Hubert let out a long exhale. “You’ll survive.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“This time!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ferdinand had intended to raise a smile but Hubert just gave him a long look. Like most of the other looks Hubert gave him, it was difficult to read. So why bother trying? Ferdinand sighed and let his head rest against Hubert’s collarbone. It was quite comfortable. Hubert stiffened, perhaps surprised, but didn’t try and move him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Ferdinand, I have something morbid I wish to ask you.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He just had to ruin the moment, didn’t he? But that was Hubert for you. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Very well. I will do my utmost best to answer.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You love horses. It upsets you when they die, yet still you love them. Would it not be easier if you didn’t care for them?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That’s horrible! If you don’t care about anything, then why fight at all? The things I love are what keep me going.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Perhaps you might fight out of loyalty?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“But surely you care about those whom you are loyal to?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Ah. That is true.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hubert looked troubled, which was a rare thing for him. Usually a perturbed Hubert was something to be avoided but he seemed annoyed with something other than Ferdinand for a change. Maybe the war was getting to him as well? He might act like he had a hole for a heart and ice in his veins, but Ferdinand had evidence to the contrary. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Is Lady Edelgard your only reason for fighting?” he prompted._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I used to think so. But lately I am not sure. This war is necessary but I don’t like what it’s doing to us. So I have been thinking on my reasons.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ferdinand rubbed his temples. His head was still ringing and it was making it difficult for him to grasp on to the threads of the conversation. He didn’t realise he’d completely slumped over until Hubert’s hands were on him again, steadying, with precisely enough pressure to keep Ferdinand upright. It was reassuring. Safe. Ferdinand began to understand how Hubert might have calmed the pegasus. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Ferdinand. Are you with me?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Mmm. But if you're having doubts, what hope is there for the rest of us?" _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I do not doubt Lady Edelgard! I doubt getting others involved."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Oh. So after all this time Hubert still didn't trust him? Ferdinand thought they'd been getting on better lately but perhaps, once again, he'd misread Hubert completely. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I am still here, am I not? Really, your mistrust of me is most unwarranted. If I wanted to leave, I would have done so by now."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You don't understand." Hubert traced a finger under Ferdinand’s eyes, outlining the dark circles Ferdinand had seen in the mirror that morning. "You are not looking after yourself properly."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"As you were saying, we have a war to win. That comes first."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hubert nodded as if he'd made his mind up about something and pressed closer. Ferdinand's breath caught. If someone saw them like this...they would think… Hubert put his forehead to Ferdinand’s as if it were the most natural thing in the world. At this angle Ferdinand could see his uncovered eye was flecked with gold. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Then don't die."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ferdinand swallowed. Usually he wouldn’t take well to being so brazenly ordered around but there was another meaning behind those words. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ferdinand lifted a hand to cup the sharp, smooth jut of Hubert’s jaw. Hubert took a quick, sharp breath but didn’t move away. So Ferdinand gathered all his courage and tilted himself upwards. That way he was tall enough to brush his lips against Hubert’s. It was gentle and quick but Ferdinand believed it got his point across._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I will endeavour not to."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hubert looked away and coughed. Ferdinand was gratified to see that his cheeks had reddened. It was unusual to see Hubert flustered so Ferdinand couldn't help but enjoy the moment. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Goodness, you have the most roundabout way of expressing that you care for someone."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Y-yes. G-good. Then if we agree on you not dying ...best find someone else to ride that pegasus.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ferdinand allowed himself to laugh at that._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I might have just the candidate in mind. I’ll run it past the professor.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Weary as he was, Ferdinand managed a low wattage version of his usual smile. But was it just him or did Hubert pale a little? No. It must surely have been his imagination. After all, the pegasus already loved him. They would surely make a perfect team - it would be almost cruel to assign the pegasus to anyone else. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _And Ferdinand would, of course, make a most excellent teacher in all things equestrian related!_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the fluffy idea of the pegasus picking up on Hubert having soft feelings for Ferdinand which calms it down. But I know the the tone shifts a bit towards the end so I hope it's ok. 
> 
> I had fun writing it anyway, hope you enjoy :-)
> 
> @MachineQueen4


End file.
